Misja: Kanada
Profesor Bannister wyszedł z więzienia z pomocą Dundersztyca. Również zbudował mu Kanado-Zniszczator, aby zniszczyć Kanadę i była sama Grenlandia. Pepe z pomocą Lyly musi pokonać naukowca i ocalić Doktora przed Bannisterem. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Lyla Malinówka *Heinz Dundersztyc *Profesor Bannister *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Odcinek (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: Niestety, ale nie wiem dlaczego cię wezwałem, ale pewna osoba ma do ciebie wiadomość. (Na ekranie Monograma pojawia się Lyla) Lyla: Cześć P! To ja Lyla! Rok temu uratowaliśmy łosia Alberta. Jeśli mnie pamiętasz to super, bo mam złą wiadomość. Profesor Bannister uciekł z więzienia i planuje zniszczyć Kanadę. I nie uwierzysz kto mu pomógł uciec. To twój wróg - Heinz Dundersztyc. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Misja: Kanada (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Skoro uwolniłem cię z więzienia i zbudowałem ci Kanado-Zniszczator to co teraz robimy? Bannister: Będziesz moją przynętą! Dundersztyc: Co?! Niby po co? Bannister: Żeby przyszła Lyla i ten twój dziobak. Dundersztyc: To nie jest mój dziobak tylko mój nemezis. Bannister: Ale mi różnica. Dundersztyc: No właśnie jest różnica. (Do ogródka wchodzi Izabela) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz! Co robicie? Fineasz: Rozszyfrujemy co znaczy słowo, które powiedziała Fretka nie tak dawno. Powiedziałem, że kiedyś to zrobimy i to dzisiaj nadszedł ten dzień. Izabela: A co to było za słowo? Fretka: Xpcveaoqfoxso. (W Spółce Zło; Lyla i Pepe wchodzą) Lyla: No nie. Spóźniliśmy się. Nikogo tu nie ma. (Nagle pojawia się hologram Bannistera) Pepe: {terkocze} Lyla: O, widzę, że znalazłeś jego hologram. Dobra robota! Bannister (hologram): Witaj agentko Lylo i ciebie mały dziobaku tego złego kolesia. Głos Dundersztyca: To nie jest MÓJ dziobak! Bannister (hologram): Cicho bądź! Ja tu próbuję zrobić dobrą przemowę, a ty mi przeszkadzasz. Kontynuując, już niedługo rozwalę tę twoją Kanadę i zostanie sama Grenlandia! Gdy tylko Kanady nie będzie to Grenlandia zostanie podzielona na dwie części! Grenlandia główna i Grenlandia Bannistera, czyli ta zniszczona Kanada. Głos Dundersztyca: Idiotyczne te nazwy. Ja bym tę drugą Grenlandię nazwałbym: "Dunsztylandia". Bannister (hologram): Nie czepiaj się do mojego planu! A zatem, jeśli chcecie jeszcze zobaczyć tego faceta - zapomniałem jak się nazywa - i tę twoją Kanadę to musisz do mnie przyjdź, agentko Lylo! Głos Dundersztyca: Nazywam się Dundersztyc! Bannister (hologram): Ach, tak! Już pamiętam! Dunderszpik! Nie, to było Dunduper! To chyba tak brzmiało! Za wami pojawi się informacja, gdzie dokładnie jestem. Na razie! (hologram znika) Lyla: Skoro on nazywa się Dunduper. To powinien się przecież w pełni nazywać Dunduper-kurduper. Ale i tak wiem, że poprawnie powinno się mówić, czytać i pisać: "Dundersztyc" (W ogródku) Izabela: I co na razie wam się udało rozszyfrować? Fineasz: Na razie nic. Ferb: Wciąż myślimy co to może być. Fretka: Powiedziałabym wam co znaczy, ale niestety nie wiem jak. Fineasz: A mogłabyś coś opowiedzieć o tym miejscu? Fretka: Było straszne i to nie wyglądało, jak Danville. (W helikopterze Bannistera) Dundersztyc: Zauważ, że Lyla i Pepe Pan Dziobak jeszcze nie przyszli. Bannister: Oj zobaczysz, że jeszcze przyjdą. A może by tak wsadzić cię pod pociąg? Dundersztyc: Co?! Nie! Bannister: Przecież żartowałem. Dobrze, że przynajmniej siedzisz w tej klatce. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Może i się uda to rozszyfrować. Coś się pojawia, pojawia. (ekran monitora się wyłącza) No nie, już było blisko poznać tę tajemnicę. Izabela: Szkoda, że widzieliśmy tylko rozmazany ekran. Fineasz: Ale już się zbliżało, żeby się rozjaśniło, ale ekran się wyłączył. Fretka: Pewnie się wyłączył, bo się wystraszył widząc to miejsce. (W helikopterze Bannistera; Lyla i Pepe wchodzą) Dundersztyc: O, to agentka Lyla i Pepe Pan Dziobak! Jak dobrze was znowu widzieć. Bannister: No nareszcie żeście się pojawili. Jak w ogóle tutaj dotarliście? Lyla: Sam nam przecież wysłałeś współrzędne. Bannister: Czyli byliście w jego siedzibie? Lyla: Tak i słyszeliśmy twój plan! Bannister: No to pięknie! (Profesor Bannister zamyka Lylę i Pepe w klatce) Bannister: Teraz możecie się tylko przyglądać, jak uruchomię mój Kanado-Zniszczator! Dundersztyc: Tak właściwie to to jest mój wynalazek. Jakby ktoś pytał. Bannister: Czy ty możesz wreszcie przestać gadać?! Dundersztyc: Tak, niektórzy nawet mówią, że nie dochowuję tajemnic, a to nieprawda. Bannister, a ty wiedziałeś, że spaliłem kiedyś Panu Dziobakowi dom? Bannister: A podobno umiesz dochowywać tajemnice. Dundersztyc: Bo umiem. Bannister: Dobra, dosyć gadania! Nadszedł już koniec naszej Kanady! (Profesor Bannister uruchamia inator i Kanada zaczyna się niszczyć) Bannister: Tak! Tak! Tak! Dundersztyc: I z czego się tak cieszysz? Przecież agentka Lyla i Pepe Pan Dziobak uciekli z twojej pułapki. Bannister: Co?! To dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?! Dundersztyc: Mówiłeś, żebym się nie odzywał. Bannister: Ale w takich sprawach się odzywaj! Gdzie oni są? Lyla: Za tobą! (Profesor Bannister się odwraca i Lyla go bije na ścianę) Lyla: Teraz tylko musimy wyłączyć ten wynalazek. Masz jakieś pomysły? (Pepe naciska przycisk autodestrukcji i wyrzuca inator) Lyla: Jaki idiota montuje przyciski autodestrukcji na swoich maszynach? Dundersztyc: Ten idiota tu stoi i wszystko słyszy. Lyla: A no tak! Jeszcze jego trzeba uwolnić. Bannister: Nie tak prędko! (Bannister naciska jakiś przycisk, pod Dundersztycem i Bannisterem pojawia się zapadnia i oni w ją wpadają) Bannister: Na razie Lylo Malinówko! Lyla: Ciekawe gdzie oni zaś poszli... (Pod helikopterem znajduje się mały statek i Bannister oraz Dundersztyc do jego wskakują) Dundersztyc: Czy mógłbym wiedzieć gdzie mnie zabierasz? Bannister: Za chwilę się dowiesz! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Niestety, ale monitora się już nie da włączyć. Trochę to dziwne. Chyba musimy przełożyć plan rozszyfrowania słowa na inny odcinek. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Na wulkanie; Dundersztyc wisi na sznurku nad lawą) Bannister: Przez to, że mój plan się nie udał to teraz zemszczę się na ciebie, bo to przecież twój wynalazek. Mówiłem wcześniej, że jesteś moją przynętą i nadal nią jesteś. Lyla: Po raz drugi się spotykamy, Bannister! Bannister: Co?! Skąd wiedzieliście, że tutaj jestem? Lyla: Znaleźliśmy twoją listę dnia. 1. Wykąpać się i zrobić zakupy, 2. Zniszczyć Kanadę, 3. Jeśli plan się nie uda to powieszę Dunder-gnoja nad lawą na wulkanie, 4. Bannister: Nie czytaj dalej! Dundersztyc: Nie przejmuj się nim! Czytaj, czytaj! Lyla: 4. Tańczyć nago przed agentką Lylą i się cieszyć, że plan się udał. Bannister: Mogłem zabrać ze sobą ten plan dnia. Ale i tak czy siak pożegnajcie się z Dunder-(ket)czupem na zawsze! (Naciska przycisk, a Dundersztyc zbliża się do lawy) Dundersztyc: Aaaaa! Ratunku! (Pepe skacze do Dundersztyca, a Lyla zaczyna się bić z Bannisterem) Bannister: Nie powstrzymasz mnie znowu, agentko Lylo! Lyla: Tak myślisz? Bannister: Tak. (Pepe z Dundersztycem zaczyna się kołyszeć nad lawą i lawa przepala linę, Dundersztyc jest wolny i spada do lawy, lecz Pepe trzyma się liny przywiązaną do wulkanu i łapie Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Och, dziękuję ci Pepe Panie Dziobaku za ratunek. (Dundersztyc i Pepe wspinają się po linie) Bannister: O, widzę, że się uwolniłeś, ale to nie wszystko! Mam w zanadrzu plan C! Lyla: Ale w twoim planie dnia tego nie było. Bannister: Bo to jest... Dundersztyc: Przycisk, który nic nie robi. Powiedziałeś to dlatego, że już nie masz pomysłu co robić gdy dwa plany pójdą w śmietnik. Mam rację? Bannister: Tak właściwie to tak. Nie mam pomysłu na kolejny złowieszczy plan. Może wy macie? Dundersztyc: O, ja mam! Mógłbyś zbudować wielki i potężny... (Pepe go uderza, a on mdleje) Bannister: Hej, nie dokończył genialnego pomysłu! (Lyla go uderza i również mdleje) Lyla: I co teraz zrobimy? Pepe: {terkocze} Lyla: Tak, masz rację. My pójdziemy zajadać się popcornem i chipsami przed telewizorem, a O.B.F.S. i K.O.B.F.S. wezmą ich. KONIEC